Please Dont
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: She held the bottle in her hand. She was trembling as tears filled her eyes. "this way it will be painless," she mumbled to her self, " and no one will have to worry any more. I wont cause problems any more. I wont screw things up any more." tears began to stream down her face. she looked down at her hand and open the small bottle that was half way filled with pain killers.


She held the bottle in her hand. She was trembling as tears filled her eyes. "this way it will be painless," she mumbled to her self, " and no one will have to worry any more. I wont cause problems any more. I wont screw things up any more." tears began to stream down her face. she looked down at her hand and open the small bottle that was half way filled with pain killers. "this is more enough to do it," she though as she lifed the bottle to her lips. She took a deep breath in.

"No!" a farmillar voice called to her freezing her in her tracks. She knew that voice, but why would she be hearing it. She hadn't left the the on anywhere. she was alone in the house. Aging the voice called out, "please." She looked up and there standing before her was non other then Optimus prime. One of her favorite characters from her favorite T.V show. Her eye's widened and her jaw dropped. "please don't do this," Optimus spoke the sadness so evident in his voice. The girl shook her head and looked back at the open bottle. "Why shoudnt I no one will care if I do," the girl cried. optimus gave a sadden frown. "yes people will care," he replied. The girl hugged her knees still clutching the bottle in her hand. "who will then?" she mumbled through a few sobs. "your parents would, you siblings would. there are so many people who would mourn in you absences don't ypu under stand." optimus exclaimed with a soothing voice. "No," the girl cied out, "they would be happy. I wouldn't screw up any more. I wouldn't be annoying to anyone. people would rather have me just disappear." Optimus knelt down in attempt to meet the young girl at eye level. "You know that is not true." The girls clutch on the open bottled tightened, " honestly I don't. Optimus every thing I have ever done is pointless. ending things here and now would be so easy." "When have you ever taken the easy rout," a grumpy voice scoffed. The girl looked up to set eyes upon the grumpy autobot medic, servos on his hips, standing next to Optimus. "I have half a mind to throw my wrench at you for thinking these things," ratchet said with a smile trying to get the young girl to do the same, but it was not effective. "Go ahead," the girl replied lacking all emotion in her voice. The medic face sadden and look to the prime next to him. "please don't do this," Optimus repeated with pleading optics. "JUST SHUT UP YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN ALLSHION. a FIGMENT OF MY STUPID IMAGNATION!" the girl screamed. Optimus gave a small sigh, "I guess I have to prove to you I am not." With that the prime swooped the young girl into his servo, and out of shock she dropped the bottle and pills littered the floor. "Now could an allusion do that," Optimus asked. He then held her gently angst his chest plating. The metal was warm and soothing. "could a figure of you imagination generate such a warmth?" Optimus smiled sweetly down at the young girl he held. "I-I don't know," she muttered. Then a new set of servos took the girl from Optimus, "I guess we still have to prove to you we are real," A yellow bot beeped as he nuzzle the girl. "Bumble bee!," the girl gasped. "you seem surprised to see me?" bee beeped tilting his helm to the side. The girl only blinked in response. "I guess it would be surprising wouldn't it? well That's not the point we're here to help you," bee beeped as he once aging began to nuzzle the young girl. The girl began to push the young scout away. The scout looked at her saddened, "I know what its like to be hurt, both physically and mentally. The only way to take it away is letting other help you." Then A pair of smaller servos pulled her from Bumblebee. "arcee?" the girl said as A blue femme cradled the girl in her arms. "I know how it feels to be afraid. afraid of being hurt or hurting others. I know that felling of being alone, and know there are others out there. you cant shut your self down to every one," arcee said rocking the girl back and forth. The femme then handed the girl into the husky rough servos of bulked. standing next to him was his fellow wrecker wheeljack. "you are fighting on the front lines of your own war, and Its fragging hard." The bulky wrecker bluntly stated. "Kid you are stronger then both me and bulk combined, nut even the strongest wrecker still needs help fighting occasionally," wheeljak added as he picked the girl up and gave her the smoke screen. the rookie smiled at the young girl he held in his servos. "you have such A great destiny ahead of you. you cant see but every one else can. If you give up now you will never fulfill it. would you really want it to go to waste?" smoke screen ask with a soft smile. "soldier," a booming commanding voice called out. The commander came and lifted the you girl onto his shoulder. "I know how it feel to be out of place. to feel like you don't belong," he gestured to the other autobots in in front of them, "but you are some one brave enough to stand out and be your self. that can be hard to find theses days. you have gifts that you just need to learn how to use them." The commander took the young girl off his shoulder and gently laid her into ratchet's awaiting servos. The medic lifted her to his face plate and frownd. "Im sorry I cant fix your broken heart," the medic began with guilt edged into his voice, "even if I could mend it there would always be the scars. scars that will always cause you pain, ut you should wear them like medals. For these scars and crakes made you the girl you are today. it had made you hart big, and full of accptnce, kindness, care, empathy, and full of love. No you are not perfect nor is any one else. So don't, don't let the darkness of your mind win." ratchets optics filled with tears, and the girl her self had tears now streaming down her face. Optimus then took the young girl back and handed her a little charm with the autobot insignia. "don't You see how much your valued now?," Optimus asked needing no answer. "If ever you need another reminder look at this charm. We will always be there for you that let this charm be a symbol on how you are never alone," Optimus stated as he brought the girl back to his chest plating. The young girl clutched the charm tightly and began to sob. "Thank you," she said shakily between sobs, "thank you so much." Then she slowly drifted into sleep. When she awoke there on the floor was the spilled pill bottle and in her hand she held the charm. she smiled sweetly, held the charm close, and whispered, "thank you."

* * *

 **To anyone who thinks there not worth it. Know you are. To every one who feels alone. You are not. To any one who has or is thinking of ending there life. Please don't. you will be missed. you are loved. please seek help, because if you let you self fall into darkness the so many will fall with you. you are needed, you are wanted, and you are meant for something. Not one signal person can replace you EVER!, so please don't. Remember you are beautiful, you are special, your are worth it, and you are never alone.**


End file.
